The Marriage Proposal
by islashlove
Summary: Shawn wants to ask Lassiter something but Gus says that Lassiter will shoot Shawn if he does.  But that hasn't stopped Shawn before.
1. The question

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own anything that is from Psych. **

**Beta:**** Yes and thank you to jerseybelle for all your hard work.**

**Warning:**** This is a slash story which means same sex relationships. If you don't like it, don't read it.**

**Story Notes:**** Ok Shawn has a fight with Gus, whether or not Lassiter will shoot Shawn. Shawn decides to test the theory with interesting results.**

**The Marriage Proposal** **By islashlove**

**Chapter 1:**** The Question**

"Shawn, I have to be at the airport in two hours. I will be away for one, that's ONE week. Please don't go and do anything stupid, ok... Shawn! Are you listening to me?"

"What...?"

"Shawn. I said are you listening to me?"

"Yes, I'm listening. You need to be at the airport, you'll be away for one week and I need to behave, got it!"

"Amazing... you were actually listening to me. So what were you thinking about?"

"I was thing about asking Lassie to marry me."

"What?"

"I said that I was thinking..."

"I know what you said, just explain it"

"Well you know I'm in love with him and I'm positive he's in love with me. So the next step is to ask him to marry me."

"Shawn, the next step would to ask him out first. But wouldn't it be safer to ask Juliet out than to ask Lassiter to marry you. I mean he hates you."

"No he doesn't. He loves me."

"Shawn! He would rather shoot you then to kiss you. Honestly you and your fantasy."

"No! He will accept my proposal."

"Shawn... Don't do it. I've got to go, see you in a week. Bye."

"Ok, bye."

Three hours later Shawn walked into the station with his usual flare. Since it had become a common occurrence, no one took much notice. Looking around Shawn spied his target. The lonely man stood near the door that led to the file room. From where Shawn was standing he could see the love of his life had on a new tie. The blue colour and the silky fabric it was made from, gave Lassiter's eyes a shiny crystal clear look. Shawn had to shaking his head to clear his mind from the thoughts that his imagination was producing. He nearly didn't notice Lassiter disappearing through the door.

Quickly catching up, he found Lassiter sitting down at a table that was covered with files. His head was hung low as he was looking over one of the files. The part of Lassiter face he could see was screwed up into a frown. Even Shawn knew that when Lassiter was like this, it was better to avoid him. So Shawn turned to leave.

"What do you want?"

It wasn't growled or shouted, just quietly spoken followed by a sigh.

"You're busy. I come back later."

"Spencer... just sit down and tell me what you want. If you're here to get involved with the case help yourself. We're not getting anywhere with it."

"Ok?"

Shawn sat down on the other side of the table. He watched as Lassiter lifted his head up. The look in his eyes just melted Shawn's soul. There sitting across from him was a very sad and tired man.

"So what do you want?"

"I just wanted to ask you something, but I really don't think this is the right time."

Rubbing his brow Lassiter just let out a sigh.

"Spencer, just ask, please."

"Ok. Detective Carlton Lassiter, I am in love with you and I want to know if you will marry me?"

Lassiter just looked at him. At first it was just a shocked look on his face. Shawn just hung his head waiting for the yelling to start. Even though Lassiter had not said anything yet, Shawn could feel his heart breaking. Then he heard the one thing he was definitely didn't expect to here. Lassiter was laughing and that hurt even more. Shawn looked up and the look that was on his face must have been bad as Lassiter just stopped and stared at him.

"Oh god, Spencer, you're serious. I'm so sorry, but you haven't even asked me out on a date yet, and you've jumped straight in, asking me to marry you."

"Well I did say that maybe right now might not have been the best time to ask you, but you said... Wait, you want to date me?"

"Yes, Spencer! At least one date, I really do think we should go out first and get to really know each other before we get married."

"Ok. Well, let's get this case finished up and then we can have dinner."

"Just one thing first Shawn..."

With those words Lassiter stood up walked around to Shawn and gave him a quick but gentle kiss.

They got the case finished quickly, once Shawn had his 'vision' as to what connected the cases and who was involved with them all. As they laid in each other arms after their date, Shawn looks up at him and kissed his neck.

"Carlton?"

"Yes?"

"You never did give me an answer"

"To what...?"

"Detective Carlton Lassiter, will you marry me?"

"Yes, Shawn. Yes, I will marry you. Are you happy now?"

"Just one more thing...?"

"What?"

"Are we going to have an open relationship or are we going to hide it?"

"How about... We don't hide it, but at the same time we don't announce it, Ok. At home we're lovers, at work we're fellow workers."

"So at work no hugs and kisses. Just save them for when we're all alone at home?"

"That's right."

"I can handle that."

And then they sealed the deal with a kiss.

**Thank you for reading my story and for reviewing **


	2. Gus, Juliet and a surprise

**Author's Notes:**** well the first chapter was supposed to be the only chapter, but as I was sort of asked to show Gus' reaction. Sorry it's not really in this one, but its close.**

**Chapter 2:**** Gus, Juliet and a Surprise.**

"Shawn! Where are you going, dressed like that?"

"What's wrong with the way I'm dressed, Gus. Don't I look good?" Shawn said as he looked at himself in the mirror. He though he looked good dressed in the black suit he was wearing.

"You look..."

"What... is there something in my teeth? Is my hair messy?"

"No! No you, actually look good. I could even say you look handsome, but that didn't answer my question Shawn. Where! Are! You! Going?"

"Out!"

"Out, where?"

"Out for dinner, why do you need to know where I'm going anyway?"

"Shawn! You've been going out to dinner, by yourself, at least once or twice a week for the last six months. That's why."

"It's been six months?" Shawn said more to himself then to Gus. "So that's why...?" When he saw Gus lean forward, he realised that the last bit he was thinking, he'd actually said out aloud. He had paused mid sentence and gave Gus a smile. Then he looked at the clock behind Gus. "Is that clock right, Gus?" Shawn asked to change the subject. Gus turned around to look at the clock. He let out a sigh when he realised what Shawn had just done and that he wasn't going to get any answers from Shawn again tonight.

"Yes, Shawn, it is right. Why?"

"Because, Gus I'm going to be late. See you later, buddy." Shawn yelled as he bolted out the door. Gus got up slowly from the desk he was leaning on and walked over to the window. He watched as Shawn jumped onto his bike then turned to face the office and wave to him. Gus waved back and then watched Shawn take off.

As soon as Shawn left Gus grabbed his coat and was out the door. By the time he had gotten to the footpath, a car pulled up and he jumped straight in.

"Hi, Juliet!"

"Hi, Gus. Ok, which way did he go?"

"Straight ahead," Gus said as he fastened his seat belt. Then Jules handed him a funny looking machine.

"What's this?"

"You said that Shawn would probably see us following him right?"

"Yes."

"Well, this is a tracking machine. I put the 'bug' under his seat. Now we can follow Shawn at a safe distance!"

"You are amazing, Jules. I could kiss you? Wait, I mean..." Gus just stared at the machine as he felt the burning rise in his face. He had liked Jules for a long time now, but was always too afraid to say anything to her. Plus Shawn was always flirting with her and all the woman go for Shawn, so he knew he didn't have a chance.

"It's ok, Gus, and I might just keep you to that."

"Sorry, let's get back to finding what Shawn's up to. So how do I use this thing?"

"Ok see the red dot, moving along the streets on the map?"

"Yes."

"Well, that's Shawn. So you just tell me what streets he on and which ones he passes or turns down. Ok?"

"Right, I can understand that," Gus said still not looking at Juliet. He was wondering what she meant by 'I might just keep you to that', to what? Could she have meant the kiss?'

"Ok, he's going down Jump Street and just passed Park Avenue."

"That's funny?"

"What is?"

"Well... that's where all the high class restaurants are."

"Well, he was dressed in a suit so maybe he has a date with someone from high society?"

Jules couldn't keep in the giggle at the thought of Shawn, trying to sit in one of those fancy restaurants. He's lucky to be able to sit still long enough to get a photo done, let along to make it through an entire meal.

"What's so funny?"

"Sorry, Gus, but just the thought of Shawn in one of those restaurants, well..."

"Yeah I see what you mean. Jules...?"

"Yes, Gus?"

"What did you mean by you might just keep me to that. What is that?"

"You heard me?"

"Yes. Oh wait, he's stopped."

"Where, Gus?"

"He's still on Jump Street, somewhere between Smith Lane and Lad Street. But closer to Lad Street."

"Ok I'll start to slow down and you keep a look out for his bike. And I meant the kiss, Gus."

Gus looked at her with a surprised look on his face and he could see Jules' face getting red.

"You mean that?"

"Yes, of course I mean it. Wait, why wouldn't I mean it?"

"Because...because all the girls go for Shawn, I'm just...me!"

"Oh, Gus, I like Shawn. Of course I do, but he's more like an annoying nephew to me than a boyfriend, whereas, I really like you, if you know what I mean."

"I hope I do, Jules. So when we find out what Shawn is up to, will you go out with me on a date?"

"Yes, Gus, I'd love to."

"Good. Oh, there's his bike."

"Where, I can't see it?"

"Right there, at the Royal."

"Ok, we'll park here and go in."

"What? How...?"

"Do you have a photo of Shawn on you?"

"Yes!"

"Good, give it to me."

"Jules, what are you up to?"

"You'll see."

They entered the restaurant and walked up to the manager.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes, I'm looking for a Mr. Shawn Spencer?" Jules had gone to pull out her badge, but stopped when the manager gave her a smile.

"Oh, of course, you are looking for the Spencer/Lassiter wedding party. Please follow me."

"Jules, did you hear him say...?"

"Spencer/ Lassiter wedding party, was that what you were going to say Gus?"

"Yes it was."

"Here we are. Do you know the grooms well?"

"Yes! Yes, we've known them both for years," Jules manage to say, as they walked into the room. Inside, the room was a crowd of people that neither Gus nor Jules knew, sitting in chairs. The room itself was decorated with white streamers and balloons and standing in one corner was an archway with white flowers all over it. Under the archway stood a priest and in front of him, holding hands stood Shawn and Lassiter. Jules and Gus walked over and sat in some empty chairs in the back. Then they listened in shock to what was going on in front of them.

"Carlton, I believe you have something to say to Shawn?"

"Yes, I do. Shawn, I know that you thought you were just going to dinner with me tonight and then I sprung this on you. Well you deserve it. I want you to think of this as my way to pay you back for when you asked me to marry you six months ago."

"So do you, Shawn Spencer, take Carlton Lassiter to be your husband and soul mate?" the priest asked when Lassiter was done.

Without taking his eyes off Lassiter Shawn answered. "I do."

And do you, Carlton Lassiter, take Shawn Spencer to be your husband and soul mate?"

"Yes, I do."

"Well with the power vested in me I now announce you, a married couple. Ladies and gentlemen I am proud to present to you Mr. Carlton Lassiter and Mr. Shawn Spencer. You may now kiss."

With that Shawn and Lassiter shared a kiss, then holding hands in the air, turned to face their guests who had stood up and started clapping as soon as the priest finished.

As Shawn and Lassiter made their way through the crowd, each guest grabbed their chair and headed over to the tables that were set up around the edge of the room. As the centre of the room empted Shawn and Lassiter came face to face with Gus and Juliet. The look on both of their faces was of pure shock. Lassiter had gone a bright red and had actually pulled Shawn in closer to him.

"Hi, Gus, Jules, fancy seeing you two here." Shawn said with a great big smile on his face.

**Thank you for reading my story and for reviewing **


	3. What's going on?

**Author's Notes:**** Sorry about the ending but I just couldn't help myself.**

**Chapter 3:** W**hat's Going On?**

"Shawn, what's going on?"

"What do you mean, Gus?"

"Shawn...!"

"Ok, I came here tonight to have dinner with my Lassie, and he sprung this wedding on me."

"Ok, why were you two having dinner together in the first place?" Jules asked.

"Because Gus said if I asked Lassie to marry me, he'd shoot me. I said he wouldn't. So I asked, Lassie said yes and here we are."

"But Shawn didn't know anything about tonight till he got here, and we've been dating for the last six months."

"So that was...was for real?" Gus asked pointing to the priest.

"Yes."

"Congratulations, Carlton... Shawn. Sorry I can't stay, but I've got work tomorrow. So I'll have to say goodbye," a very nervous looking man said.

"Oh, ok, Terry, and don't worry I've got no plans on keeping him here any longer than needed."

"Goodnight, Terry, and thank you so much for helping me to set this up."

"No worry, Carlton, and good luck!"

With that he walked away, which left the newlyweds to return to Gus and Jules.

"So... Gus, Jules. Just how did you find us?"

"I put a 'bug' under your seat, so we could follow you."

"You put a bug where?" Shawn's eyes had gone wide with fear.

"I had put it under your seat, Shawn."

"Jules, you put a bug under my seat, not a spider I hope, I hate spiders. They're all hairy and creepy and..."

"Shawn, I think she means a tracking device," Lassiter said to him.

Shawn looked at Lassiter like he had grown a second head. "A tracking device, she put a tracking device on my bike, under my seat?"

"Yes, Shawn," Gus answered, and as Shawn looked at him Gus could see the hurt in Shawn's eyes and he turned his head away. Then the anger grew inside him. "Just a minute, Shawn, don't make me feel sorry for what I did. I mean what Jules and I did. You have been dating Lassiter for the last six months without telling me, and now you're married to him as well. Don't you trust me anymore?"

"What I...I do trust you, Gus, but Lassie and I didn't know how this was going to work out and I didn't know how you would feel about it. Plus I didn't know about this," Shawn said pausing as he put out his hand and waved about at the room, "this wedding thing, til I got here tonight and I wasn't going to let him get away. Sorry, Gus, but I love him so much. I would be hurt if I lost your friendship because of this, but I'm not giving up Carlton just to keep you." With tears running down his face, Shawn ran from the room.

"I better go and find him," said Lassiter, but as he went to leave Gus grabbed his arm.

"No, Lassiter, I better go and find him. I've stuffed this up, so I better fix it."

Lassiter nodded at him, and then watched Gus leave. He turned to Jules.

"I'm sorry we didn't tell you guys, but Shawn was telling the truth. We didn't know how long this relationship was going to last and well, we..."

"It's ok, Carlton, I understand. Shawn is...well, Shawn, and we all know his track record."

"Thank you, O'Hara. I mean Juliet. How do you think Guster is going to take it?"

"I think he's fine with it. It was just Shawn not telling him that hurt. Anyway, he asked me out and I said yes!"

"Well then, congratulations."

"Actually, shouldn't I be saying that to you and Shawn?"

"Thank you and good luck with Guster."

"Hmm, Carlton, it might be better if you start calling Gus, Gus. Don't you think?"

"You might be right, Juliet."

Meanwhile outside**,** Shawn had located the 'Bug' and was just about to throw it onto the ground.

"Don't you dare, Shawn, don't you dare."

"Why should I care, Gus?"

"Because you'll get Juliet into a lot of trouble and I know you still care for her."

Shawn brought his hand back down, and then walked over to Gus and gave him the 'bug'.

"Gus, do you hate me... for marrying Carlton?"

"No, Shawn. I'm happy for you. In fact if it wasn't for us following you, I would never have asked Jules out and..."

"You asked Jules out? Well, it's about time, Gus."

"Wait, you wanted me to ask Jules out?"

"Yes."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"Because, every time I tell you someone likes you; you don't believe me. So I let you do this one on your own and as I said, about time."

"Ok, well let's get you back to your husband and your reception. I'm sure Lassiter will be wondering where we are."

"Gus, he's now my husband, it might help if you call him Carlton from now on, at least when we're not at work."

"OK, let's get back to Lass..., umm Carlton, then."

Shawn and Gus walked back into the restaurant. Neither one of them saw a hand placing a 'bug' of the eight legged variety under Shawn's seat.

**Thank you for reading my story and for reviewing **


	4. An unwelcome passenger

**Chapter 4:** **An Unwelcome Passenger.**

The reception went great. Gus and Juliet met some of Shawn's and Lassiter's friends. After everything had finished, they stood outside the restaurant talking.

"I still can't believe you kept this from me, Shawn!"

"I'm sorry, Gus. You're still my best buddy and brother, but Carlton is the love of my life."

"Ok, I forgive you."

"So where are you two going on your honeymoon?" asked Jules.

"Nowhere at the moment as we still have work tomorrow, but we're going to arrange our holiday at the same time."

"But won't that be suspicious, as Lassiter never goes on holidays?" Guster said which made Jules burst into laughter!

"Thanks for your support, you two," Lassiter said with his arms crossed.

"Sorry," Gus and Jules said together.

"Ok. Well, we better get going. As I said, we all have work tomorrow. Ready, Shawn?"

"Do we really need to?"

"Yes, we do. Goodbye Juliet and Guster."

"Goodbye, Shawn, Lassiter," they said as they headed back to Jules car.

"So are you ok with this Gus?"

"Yes I am. What about you, Jules?"

"So am I, and by the way, where are you going to take me on our first date?"

Gus voice was cut off, as they closed the door.

Shawn watched them drive off, and then he turned to Lassiter. "I'm glad they ended up at the wedding."

"So am I, Shawn. It wouldn't have felt right without them. Now! Your place or mine?"

"How does... a little cottage at the end of Cobble Lane sound?"

"Sounds great, Shawn, but since we don't have one, who's place?"

"No! I mean the little cottage at the end of Cobble Lane."

"What do you mean?"

"I own it, Carlton, and I'd like it to be our place, not yours and not mine, ours."

"Sounds good to me, Shawn... So I'll meet you there, or will you come with me now?"

"I'll meet you there; I can't just leave my bike here, can I?"

"Ok."

Lassiter watched as Shawn climbed onto his bike and drove off. He then turned and headed to his own car. Suddenly there was a screech of brakes, followed by a loud crash. He turned around to see Shawn's bike on its side and Shawn's legs sticking out from under a parked truck. He bolted to where Shawn's lifeless body laid.

**Only moments earlier **

Shawn got onto his bike and out of the corner of his eye; he could see Lassiter watching him. As he drove off, a smile formed on his face, but it was quickly replaced by fear, as a big spider crawled onto his arm. Distracted for the moment, he didn't see the car. All he heard were brakes screeching and a bang. Then a light, floating feeling took over followed by a rough landing as he hit the ground and slid under the truck! He felt a sharp burning sensation where the spider had bit him. Then it all went black.

**Thank you for reading my story and for reviewing **


	5. Spider! What spider?

**Chapter 5:** **Spider! What spider?**

Lassiter ran to Shawn's motionless body. Carefully crouching down, he placed his shaking hand onto Shawn's wrist and let out the breath he was holding, when he felt a pulse.

"I've got a pulse. Someone call 911!"

He then saw the spider on Shawn's arm. Looking around he spied a man with a jar of lollies.

"You there; the man with the lollies, I need that jar, NOW!"

At first the man just looked at Lassiter then tipped the contents into his pockets and passed over the jar. Lassiter carefully put the jar over the spider and then put the lid on. Placing it to one side, Lassiter turned to some of the onlookers.

"Can you give me a hand to get him out from under here?"

Lassiter was proud that he was able to keep his voice from braking when he spoke, but he knew if the medical help didn't hurry up he was going to lose it. As three other people helped him pull Shawn free, a mysterious hand reached down and picked up the jar then disappeared into the crowd.

"Move aside. Let the medical team through," a voice from the back said. Then to the relief of Lassiter the medical team came into view.

"What happened, Detective?"

Lassiter recognised the medical officer from a few crime scenes.

"Bill! Spencer crashed his bike. I think he hit that car, or it hit him. He was then thrown under that truck there. We just got him out. I think he might have been bitten by this..."

Lassiter looked around for the jar. But it was gone.

"Detective Lassiter, is everything ok?"

"There was a jar here, with a big spider that I had put in it. It was on Spencer's arm. I... Did anyone see where that jar went?"

"Yeah, I saw a police officer pick it up."

"What police officer, there isn't any here yet."

"He went," the man started to say, "I don't know. He was here."

"Stay there. I want to get some information from you."

"Sure."

"Sorry, Bill,"

"That's ok. We'll see you at the hospital."

"Right, just take care of Spencer."

Lassiter got up and walked over to where the man stood. Just as he got there, a police car arrived and McNab got out.

"McNab, get over here!"

"Detective Lassiter, no one said you were attending."

"I'm not. I was here when the accident happened."

"Well, what did you see, sir?"

"Spencer got onto his bike and started to drive off in that direction. Suddenly I heard a sound of screeching tires then a big bang. When I looked back his bike was under the car and Spencer was under the truck."

"Ok, Detective Lassiter, I'll..."

"Wait a minute McNab. There was a big spider on Spencer's arm, I put into a jar just in case it had something to do with the cause of the accident. But this gentleman said he saw a uniformed officer pick up the jar and leave with it."

"We're the first to respond."

"That's what I th...thought."

Lassiter's voice broke, and he wiped away a few tears that had escaped. This hadn't been missed by McNab, but he had learned over the years not to question the detective on such things. Lassiter saw him watching him with a look that was a mixture of concern and curiosity. Lassiter knew the truth would have to come out anyway. At least it was McNab he had to tell it to.

"Sorry about that, McNab. It's...It's just that Spencer and I have been in a relationship for a couple of months and we just got married and..."

"It's ok, sir." Even though he didn't mention the tears, McNab took a chance and placed his hand on Lassiter's arm for just a moment. "You don't have to explain. It looks like they're loading up Shawn now. I guess you'll want to go with him?"

"Yes, thank you."

"You're welcome, sir, and if I need to speak to you later I know where to find you."

"Thank you, McNab. I hope you find who ever picked up that spider." Lassiter looked at his watch. "How's that. We've been married for one hour, and trouble has already happened."

He gave McNab a smile and then headed over to the ambulance. McNab watched him leave then turned back to the man that was waiting to be questioned.

"Now, sir, what did you see?"

"Well I was in the crowd when that man that had just left asked another person in the group for the jar he was holding."

"Ok, then what happened?"

At first I thought it was strange but when he brought out the jar from under the truck there was a Theraphosa blondi in it."

"A... what...?"

"A Theraphosa blondi. It's also known as a Goliath Birdeater...a Tarantula?"

"Oh! Yes now I know what you're talking about. How did you know that?"

"I'm a person who studies spiders and that spider shouldn't be here. If it gets out, the damage it could cause..."

"Alright, we'll get back to that part in a moment. What chance has Mr. Spencer got if he has been bitten?"

"A good one; their bite usually just causes a lot of pain for the victim."

"Will he need anti-venom?"

"No! But if I go to the hospital I could help with the treatment."

"OK. Just give me a minute."

"Dispatch, this is officer McNab."

"Yes, McNab, what do you have to report."

"Looks like the bike/car accident might have been a deliberate act."

"What do you mean, McNab?"

"Oh! Hi, Chief, the bike victim is our psychic, Shawn Spencer and there was a spider at the scene that has gone missing." 

"It could have walked away."

"Detective Lassiter was here when we arrived. He had put it into a jar just in case it had bitten Shawn. Someone in a police uniform picked it up. I've question the witness who saw the man take it and he's an expert on spiders. He said the spider that was in the jar was a Tarantula, and he can give the hospital assistance in the treatment."

"That's good. What was Detective Lassiter doing there?"

"Umm... Chief, I think you better ask him that yourself. He's at the hospital with Shawn. Oh and the witness is also concerned that if the spider, err Tarantula, get out into the wild it could do a lot of damage."

"OK! See if he can identify the person who picked up the spider and then report back to me at the hospital. Oh and if he can talk to the profiler, that would be good and also supply a bit of information of the spider as well."

"Ok, Chief. Chief, will you let the hospital know about the type of spider just in case it did bite Shawn?"

"Yes, McNab, I will."

McNab turned his attention back to the man he had been talking with before he spoke to the Chief at dispatch. "Now, sir, what did you notice about the man who picked up the spider?"

"Nothing much really, just that he was wearing a police uniform, and he had short brown hair. Oh, and he was white. Sorry, I was more interested in the spider."

"Did you see which way he went?"

"Yes! He went over to a white 4X4. But that's all I can tell you as well. Sorry."

"That's ok."

McNab looked around at the other officers who had arrived and walked over to them.

"We have a bike rider who swerved in front of that car. It's Shawn Spencer. Now I've got to go and meet the Chief at the hospital. Interview the witness here and see if anyone can identify a uniformed police officer who was first on the scene. He has taken evidence, and no one can find him."

"Ok, McNab," replied the other officers

McNab then turned back to the witness. "Ok, sir. I'm taking you to the hospital now."

"I'm ready."

As they walked over to the car McNab made a phone call.

Ring! Ring! Ring!

"Hello, Burton Guster speaking."

"Mr Guster, Officer McNab here."

"Oh hi, McNab, what's up?"

"Mr Guster, Shawn Spencer has been in an accident and has been taken to Santa Barbara General Hospital. I'm on my way there now."

"This isn't funny, McNab."

Sorry, Mr. Guster. It's not a joke. Detective Lassiter is there with him."

"I'm on my way, McNab, and thank you for letting me know."

"You're welcome and I'm just sorry it was necessary."

Gus turned to Juliet. "Oh god, Juliet, Shawn's been taken to the hospital; he was in an accident. We need to go."

McNab hung up then made the call he dreaded.

Ring! Ring!

"Hello, Henry here."

"Mr. Spencer, Officer McNab here. I hate to tell you this, but Shawn was in an accident and has been taken to Santa Barbara General Hospital."

"Thank you, McNab. I'm on my way now." Henry just hung up, grabbed his keys and headed out the door, mumbling to himself.

"That bloody bike of his."

**Thank you for reading my story and for reviewing **


	6. Henry is not happy

**I'm sorry for this, but all the stories I have read Henry has always accepted Shawn and Lassiter relationship. I'm not going to say at the end he will understand, but for now, he is against it.**

**Chapter 6:** **Henry is Not Happy**

Henry came storming into a waiting room that was full of people. Looking around, he spied Lassiter standing alone in the corner. Walking up to him, he wondered why the Detective was the first one here.

"Detective Lassiter, do you know what happened to Shawn?" Henry asked a bit bluntly.

"Yes I do, Mr. Spencer. I was there when it happened," Lassiter bit back.

Surprised at the Detective's attitude Henry was a bit lost for words for a second, but when he found them they came out with the full force of his anger behind them.

"Detective Lassiter, I do not like your attitude or response. Now I would like you to tell me what happened to my son."

"Your son was startled by a spider while riding his bike, which, in turn caused him to swerve in front of a car. He was thrown from his bike and landed under a parked truck. We also think that he was bitten by the same spider which was removed from the scene by an unknown person. Is that to your satisfaction, Mr. Spencer?"

Lassiter had used such a low, calm voice but which was so full of anger that Henry stood there shocked by the statement. He looked around at the faces on the other people in the room, but stopped as he reached Gus and O'Hara standing at the door. He quickly turned back at Lassiter who hadn't taken his eyes off Henry. He still had a cold stare in his eyes.

As Gus and Jules walked up Henry tried several times to say something, instead he made a good impression of a fish opening and closing his mouth. Both Gus and Jules watched him one more time to say something before he gave up and stormed out the door. All three just watched him leave. Juliet turned back to Lassiter.

"Is what you said about Shawn true?"

"Yes, just after you two left, Shawn and I were heading home. He didn't want to leave his bike behind, so we were going to meet there. Just after he drove away I turned to go to my car when I heard a crash. When I looked back, Shawn's bike was under a car and he was under a truck. When I went to pull him out, there was a spider on his arm. I caught it in a jar and put it to one side. A witness said he saw a police officer pick it up."

"Well, that's nothing unusual, is it?" asked Gus

"Not usually, just that no officers had arrived at the scene yet, and they've disappeared along with the spider."

"Carlton, he is going to be ok, this is Shawn after all and you didn't think you'll have a normal wedding night with him did you?" Gus said with a little laughter in his voice.

"Not really, Gus, it's just, seeing Shawn like that, it scared me and then his dad came in here full of anger, demanding to know what was going on, I just lost it."

"Well that explains Henry and his boiling temper outside in the parking lot."

"Chief Vick," all three said at the same time, surprised to see her there.

"I caught most of that, Detective. Now I want you to go out there and defuse that walking bomb call Henry Spencer." The Chief raised her finger when Lassiter went to say something. "I don't care how you do it, just do it NOW."

"Yes, Chief," and with that Lassiter walked out the door just as McNab walked in.

The Chief excused herself and walked over to him.

"Sorry, Chief, but Mr. Trip here couldn't be much help with identifying the 'officer' who took the spider, but he can help with the treatment, if Shawn was bitten."

"Thank you, Mr. Trip, any help you can give will be very much appreciated. Would you please wait here while I'll find the doctor?"

"Yeah, I'll wait."

**Mean while outside...**

Lassiter went out in to the parking lot to find Henry. When he had located him, he approached Henry with caution.

"Mr. Spencer, sir?"

Henry turned on the spot, anger burned in his eyes as he stared at this man who had just spoken to him like he was dirt.

"What do you want, Detective?" Henry snarled at him

"The Chief wants me to talk to you and for me to get you to calm down," Lassiter said never once taking his eyes off Henry

"Well, there a fat chance of that, Detective Lassiter."

"Well. You better calm down, otherwise don't come into the hospital. Shawn doesn't need that attitude of yours right now."

"How would you know what my son wants or needs, and since when have you started to care about Shawn?"

"For a couple of years, actually and since I'm his husband now, I chose what was the best is for him."

All of a sudden Lassiter realised what he had said. He didn't mean to say it but it was too late to take it back now. He watched as the anger left Henry's face only to be replaced by shock. But it only lasted for a second before the anger came back full force.

"Are you telling me my son is gay?" Henry yelled at Lassiter.

"Your son and I are in a loving relationship and tonight we got married; is it that hard to understand?"

"No, it's not. I'm going home. Tell the Chief to give me a call when she can."

"I will."

With that, Lassiter watched his father-in-law walk away. Still burning with anger, he walked back into the hospital.

**Back inside...**

The Chief walked up to the nurse's desk and she stood there waiting til one of the nurses noticed her.

"Sorry about the wait, we're a bit busy tonight. How can I help you?"

"I'm Chief Vick. One of my men was brought in a while ago. His name is Shawn Spencer."

"Arr... yes, here he is, and what do you want to know, Chief?"

"We're not sure but it was thought that he might have been bitten by a spider; if he has and if the doctors need any help, we have a spider expert here right now with us. I would also like to know how he is doing as well."

The nurse looked at the screen in front of her. Clicked a few buttons and then read a little bit more.

"Ok, I'll let the tending doctor know, and he will see you in a moment."

"Thank you," the Chief said, and then she walked back to McNab.

When she arrived, she noticed that Gus, Jules and a very red faced Lassiter had also joined McNab.

"Did you solve the problem with Henry, Detective?"

The look he gave her could easily have killed. In fact the look was so bad she actually took a few steps backwards.

"In a way," Lassiter said, with anger still in his voice. "He asked me to ask you to give him a call when you can."

"Very well, but isn't he coming back in to see how Shawn is?"

"No, he's not, and until he changes his attitude, I'm not letting him anywhere near Shawn again." With that Lassiter walked away from the group.

The others are just left there in shock as they watched him go. The Chief turned back to the others.

"Anyone want to explain what the hell is going on here?"

"I think you need to ask Detective Lassiter that, Chief," answered McNab.

"Very well, I will." She headed off to where he was standing and talking to a small man in a white doctor's coat.

**Thank you for reading my story and for reviewing **


	7. Chief Vick and Henry

**Chapter 7:** **Chief Vick and Henry**

As Chief Vick approached Lassiter and the man he was with, she could hear them talking. Lassiter was a lot calmer now and just as she reached them, Lassiter raised his head and looked at her.

"Doctor, this is Chief Vick," Lassiter said introducing her.

The doctor turned and looked at Chief Vick; he gave her a smile and a quick nod of the head. "Nice to meet you, Chief Vick, I was just telling the Detective, about his husband... Umm, Shawn Spencer, right?" he said looking at Lassiter.

"That's right doctor, Shawn Spencer." Lassiter answered but he watched the Chief for her reaction.

"Anyway, as I was saying, Shawn is very lucky. He has very few injuries from the accident itself, but he was bitten by the spider and that man you brought in, well he is a really big help. But until Shawn wakes up, we real can't do much for him." The doctor then turned to Lassiter. "Detective, congratulation on your marriage and I'm sorry this has happened to you both. But he is in good hands, I promise," and with that the doctor walked way.

Lassiter called out a thank you at the retreating doctor and then turned back to face his Chief. She was standing in front of him, with her arms crossed. Her eyes were narrowed and her lips were pulled into a thin line. He could see as she processed the fact that her Head Detective and her Psychic Consultant were married. Bar the fact that they are both men.

"So you don't hate him?" was her response after a few minutes.

"No, I love Spencer," Lassiter replied watching her carefully. He was a bit shocked by the lack of yelling.

"Since, when, Carlton, I though you hated him," Chief Vick was keeping her question short, as she was having trouble believing this was real. She had heard rumours around the station about them, but had dismissed them because of the way they behaved towards each other.

"I can't really tell you when I fell in love with him, I just did. Six months ago Shawn came to me and asked me to marry him. I was tired, as we were trying to catch that jewel thief and I just told him that we hadn't even gone out yet. So he helped me to find the thief and we went out. Tonight, he thought he was just meeting me for dinner but I had arranged for us to get married. And we did, then, this happened," Lassiter said shaking his head in disbelief.

"I'm sorry Lass... Carlton. It was just a surprise and I do hope this works out for you two," Chief Vick said with pity in her eyes.

"Thank you." Lassiter let out a sigh. "But what about us working together?" he said concern reflecting in his eyes.

"You let me deal with that. I'm guessing that Henry knows about you two?"

"He does now and you saw his reaction to that. I'm not letting him anywhere near Spencer, not if he's going to upset him," Lassiter said straightening his back, so he was standing as if he were a brick wall.

"Well, Detective, I think you better go and see Henry to see if you can talk to him first. Forbidding him from seeing Shawn might just add to fire, but if you try to meet him half way, he might calm down a bit," Chief Vick said.

"But what if Spencer wakes up?"

"I'll call you. If you really want the best for Shawn, then you need to try and patch things up with his dad. I think you will find out the Henry is more upset about not being told about the marriage then, actual about it happening.

"You do, but Henry yelled at me, _are you telling me that Shawn is gay'_. To me that's a man mad at finding out his son is gay," Lassiter said with frustration in his voice.

"Trust me, Detective. I know Henry Spencer. What he said and what he meant were two different things," the Chief replied gently rubbing Lassiter's arm.

"Ok, Chief, I'll try. But you promise that any change in Spencer you'll call me, right?"

"You'll be the first I call, I promise, Carlton." Chief Vick crossed a finger over her heart. Lassiter nodded at her and then walked out of the hospital.

As he drove to Henry's house, he kept going over and over what he was going to say to him and if need be, how he was going to defend himself. He didn't think that Henry would attack him, but he had learnt over the years not to underestimate either of the Spencer's. As he pulled up at the house he let out a small, nervous sigh, as he could see Henry's truck in the drive way. Getting out, he walked over to the front door and knocked and then stood there waiting; waiting for what exactly, he wasn't too sure.

Henry was sitting inside on the couch. He hadn't moved from that spot since he had gotten home. Too much was going through his mind. The main thing was why; why did he react the way he did when he found out about Shawn and Lassiter. It was stupid of him. He knew Shawn was gay, so why, was it such a shock to him to find out Shawn had married a man. And he had watched them get close, so close, that he was just waiting for Shawn to turn up one day with Lassiter in tow and tell him they were dating. He knew they were good for each other. Shawn needed Lassiter, just as much as Lassiter needed Shawn.

So it wasn't them being together, it was the fact that they hadn't told him. That they had gotten married and he wasn't told. A tear escaped from Henry's eye, as he realised that Shawn thought so little of him, that he didn't want him part of what would be one of the happiest days of his son's life. As he sat there knowing that Lassiter was quite well within his rights to tell him that he didn't want him anywhere near Shawn, especially with the way he had behaved at the hospital. Now the question was, how was he, going to fix it. A knock on the door brought the older Spencer out of his thoughts. Getting up he was surprised to find Detective Lassiter standing there. The look on his face was mixture of fear and determination.

"Detective Lassiter, do you want to come in?" Henry said stepping aside to allow Lassiter to pass by.

"Umm... Thank you, Mr. Spencer." Lassiter entered the house and took just a few steps in. He turned around and watched as the door was closed. Henry turned to find the Detective staring nervously at the door. Allowing a small smile to creep on his face, he was glad to see that he could put this kind of emotion into his now new son-in-law.

"Please," Henry said gesturing towards the couch. "Take a seat. Would you like a drink?

"Yes, thank you," Lassiter answered as he sat down on the couch. He was worried. At the hospital, Henry looked like he was ready to kill him but now; now he was acting like he knew nothing about him and Shawn.

"Would you like a beer or pineapple juice? Sorry about the choice, but I don't have much else and I always keep the juice, for when Shawn comes around." Henry's voice floated from the kitchen.

"Beer will do, thank you, Mr. Spencer. I get enough of pineapples of all varieties with Spencer around all the time."

"Yes and trust me, Lassiter, it's going to get worse now that you're married to him. How is he?" Henry asked as he handed Lassiter the beer and took a seat in the nearby chair.

"Actually, he's doing well, really well. Just before I left to come here, I was talking to the doctor. He said that Spencer's injures weren't at all bad, it was just the spider bite they really need to treat. But he hasn't woken up yet." Lassiter looked down at the floor; he then took a gulp of the drink in his hand.

"That's good. Look, Lassiter, I'm sorry, ok. I guess I was just hurt that Shawn hadn't told me about you and him. Or that I wasn't invited to the wedding," Henry said, the hurt evident in his voice.

"The wedding was my fault, Mr. Spencer. Shawn didn't even know it was on. As for not letting you know, we didn't let anyone know. The Chief, Guster and O'Hara only found out tonight as well. Admittedly you and the Chief found out after the accident, where Guster and O'Hara had followed Shawn to the restaurant and that's how they found out."

"Oh, so you told no one?" Henry asked thinking this was a bit strange for Shawn.

"Well, we did have a few mutual friends who were at the wedding, but no one from the station. We weren't ready to come out to everyone yet," Lassiter said a bit embarrassed.

"So what did happen tonight?" Henry asked.

"Well Shawn met me at the restaurant like we had planned. Got married in front of a few friends and just after the ceremony, we found out the Guster and O'Hara was there after they had followed Shawn. Guster and Shawn went outside, because Guster was upset. They stayed for the reception and we all went to leave at the same time. Shawn and I watched Guster and O'Hara leave and then, because Shawn didn't want to leave his bike, we planned to meet at the house." Lassiter stopped to take a breath and to see if he could see what Henry might be thinking, but he couldn't. Henry just sat there with a blank look on his face. Lassiter took another swallow of his drink.

"Go on," requested Henry.

"Well, we kissed goodbye and I watched Shawn leave. Just as I turned around to go to my car, I heard a loud crash and when I looked back, Shawn was under a parked truck and his bike was under a car. Witnesses said that Shawn started to swerve and that's how he ended up in front of the car. When I got to him there was a large spider on his arm. I caught it in a jar, but when I went to give it to McNab, it was gone."

"It got out of the jar?" Henry queried.

"No, the spider and jar both were gone. A witness, who was more interested in the spider, saw someone in a police uniform pick it up, but he couldn't tell us anything about the person. But lucky he is a spider expert and he is helping the doctor's with the bite Shawn got."

"And the officer that had picked up the spider, what happened to him?"

"We don't know. McNab was the first officer at the scene. The officer and the spider were both gone," Lassiter said with a sigh. Henry could see in his face the fear and despair Lassiter had at loosing the spider.

"So the chances of this being a real officer is very slim?"

"Yes and..." Just then Lassiter's phone rang. Looking at the caller ID, he sees it's the Chief and answers it. "Chief...is everything ok... what... that's good. I'll be there soon... ok bye." He hung up the phone and looked at Henry. "Shawn's awake; I need to get to the hospital."

Henry nodded. "Do you mind if I came as well?" he asked.

"Of course you can, Mr. Spencer," Lassiter answered as he started to head towards the door.

"Lassiter, since you're my son-in-law now, I think you better call me Henry, don't you?" Henry said, not too sure how Lassiter will take it.

Lassiter looked back at him. I guess so, sir, but at work, just like Shawn is Spencer, you will be Mr. Spencer."

"Sounds good to me, Lassiter," Henry replied with a grin on his face.

"Don't you mean Carlton, Henry?" Lassiter answered back with his own grin.

"Right, let's go, Carlton?" with that both men went to their respective cars and drove off.

**Thank you for reading my story and for reviewing **


	8. Another attempt on Shawn's life

**Chapter 8:** **Another Attempt on Shawn's Life.**

When Henry and Lassiter walked into Shawn's room, they found Chief Vick, O'Hara and Gus already there. Shawn was sitting up in the bed, with a very nervous smile aimed right at them. Lassiter just walked straight up to him and gave Shawn a reassuring kiss.

Henry turned his head to Chief Vick. "Sorry about before." He then looked at the rest and his eyes settled onto Shawn. "I'm sorry to all of you. I was hurt that Shawn didn't trust me enough to invite me to his wedding." Shawn went to say something, but Henry put up his hand and stopped him. "It's alright, Shawn, Carlton explained everything to me. How are you feeling son?"

"Sore; the spider wasn't poisonous, but its bite does cause a lot of pain. I just can't work out how it got onto my bike in the first place," Shawn said shaking his head.

Lassiter pulled Shawn closer. He knew they were going to tell him it might have been an attempt on his life. After all, if it wasn't, why did someone take the spider from the scene?

"Shawn, honey, we need to tell you something," Lassiter said with a quiet, but not so calm voice. "We..."

"I'll tell him Lassiter," Chief Vick said.

Lassiter looked at her and then back to Shawn. He nodded his agreement and held Shawn even closer.

"Shawn, we think that this wasn't just an instance where a spider climbed onto your bike. We think it might have been put there deliberately to cause you to crash."

"You think someone tried to kill me?" Shawn said not trying to hide how upset he was.

"Yes we do. The spider wasn't from here and someone removed it from the crash site. They were dressed as a police officer and we can't find the person or the spider anywhere."

Shawn looked down at the sheets on his bed. They all could see his eyes moving back and forth, as he processed the information that he was just given. Lassiter could see fear form on his face for a second and then it was gone. Shawn was suppressing it, so as not to worry them.

"So, what happens now?" Shawn asked.

"Well, for me, I'm going to see how they're going with the investigation. Are you coming O'Hara?" Chief Vick said.

"Oh, yes, Chief. Shawn, don't worry, we are going to find out who did this and then maybe you and Lassiter here could go on your honeymoon," Juliet said with a smile and a wink.

"Don't be so cheeky, Jules," Shawn said with his own smile. He watched as Chief Vick and Juliet walked out. He then looked back up to Lassiter and then to his dad. "Gus?" he then said looking at his best friend. "Would you mind seeing if I could get something to eat and drink please?"

Gus looked at Shawn and then between Lassiter and Henry. Nodding his head, he left the three men alone as he sought out a nurse. Lassiter knew why Shawn didn't want Guster there and by the look in Henry's eye he, too, knew why.

"Ok, what happened between you two, for neither one to be here when I woke up?" Shawn sounded tired but also upset with them.

"It was my fault, Shawn," Henry said before anyone else could speak. "I lost my temper when I found out that you and Carlton were married. Carlton, with-in his rights, forbid me from seeing you, until I calmed down."

Lassiter finished explaining. "I went to see him, to see if I could explain and we did work it out, Shawn. So you don't need to worry about us, ok."

"Is that why you're calling him Henry and, Dad, you're calling Carlton, Carlton?"

"Yes, Shawn," the two men said at the same time.

Shawn was satisfied with their answer. "I wonder were Gus is with that food?" Just as Shawn said this, Gus walked in with plate full of sandwiches and a glass of water.

"Here you are, Shawn, and the nice nurse said to drink and eat it all up," Gus said with a smile.

"Great, I'm starving." Shawn watched Gus put the plate in front of him.

"Shawn, we just had a big meal at our reception, not more than three hours ago," Lassiter said surprised.

"Yeah, but as you said that was three hours ago," Shawn replied with a great big grin on his face.

The first thing Shawn did was take a sip of the water. But he quickly spat it out; Henry saw blood was mixed with it.

"Shawn, what's wrong?" Henry said quickly pressing the nurses call buzzer.

They could see that Shawn was having trouble breathing and by now blood had started to flow from Shawn's mouth. Gus grabbed the food and moved it out of the way. Lassiter grabbed the glass from Shawn's hands and in doing so some spilt onto his own hands and he cried out in pain and quickly put the glass down and put his hand under the tap. The doctor and nurses rushed in and ordered everyone out. Outside, Lassiter looked at his hand; there were burn marks all over it. Lassiter pulled out his phone with his good hand while holding the glass in the other.

"Hello, Chief, I think there's just been another attempt on Shawn's life. And I think it is Mr. Guster who's doing it. Ok, I'll see you when you get back down here. Bye." Lassiter hung up the phone, his eyes still on Gus.

"Wait a minute, how can you say I've done this?" Gus said with both anger and fear in his voice.

"Because you were there when the spider was put on the bike and you're the one who got the food for Shawn," Lassiter snarled.

"I was given them by a nurse. I asked her if Shawn could have something to eat or drink and she said yes. She then brought me the food and drink."

"What nurse, Gus?" Henry asked a bit concerned by Lassiter's accusation.

"I don't know, a nurse," Gus said shrugging his shoulders. "Anyway I was with Jules when we got to the restaurant and with Shawn outside. Plus I was in the car with Jules when the spider went missing. So how did I do it, Detective and why?" Gus said finding a little courage at being accused of hurting Shawn.

"I don't know, but I do know that you were there both times," Lassiter said standing over Gus.

"Mr. Spencer, I wouldn't, I couldn't, hurt Shawn, I swear," Gus said in desperation.

Henry nodded at the very scared Gus. "I believe him, Carlton, but this now confirms that there is someone out there trying to hurt, or even kill, Shawn."

Just then the doctor emerged from the room. "We need to take him to surgery now, but we need permission," the doctor said looking back and forth from Henry to Lassiter.

"You've got it." The reply came from both men and then they all stood there as they watched Shawn being wheeled out of the room and down the corridor.

**Thank you for reading my story and for reviewing **


	9. A plan is made

**Chapter 9:**** A plan is made.**

When Chief Vick, O'Hara and McNab made it back to the hospital, they found the three men sitting in the waiting room. They sat apart, with Lassiter on one side with the look to kill on his face, but the Chief could also see worry in his eyes. She also noticed that his hand was bandaged.

Gus was on the other side of the room with fear in his face and looking down at the floor; he also looked like he was about to get sick at any moment.

Henry sitting up against the back, his arms was crossed in front of him and he was eyeing off Lassiter as if he was concerned about him, the worry was also easy to see on his face. A plate of food and a glass of liquid were sitting next to Henry.

None of the men saw the three officers arrive so when the Chief spoke they all jumped.

"Is Shawn ok?" asked the Chief who was greeted with three shocked faces staring at her. She felt like she had just walked in on them all naked. Henry was the first to recover.

"We don't know; he's in surgery at the moment." His reply was straight but his voice was strained.

"What happened and why did Lassiter say it was Gus?" asked Jules as she moved towards Gus and sat down beside him. She also noticed how Lassiter watched her, as if he was also blaming her for all of this.

"Guster," Lassiter snarled out, "went to get Shawn something to eat and drink, but when Shawn took a sip out of the cup, he... he..." Lassiter was taken over by anger and grief and couldn't continue.

"Shawn cried out in pain and started to bleed from the mouth. Carlton grabbed the cup and some of the liquid spilt out; it looks like it acid," Henry finished for Lassiter.

"And because I was the one who went and got the food and drink, which I got off a nurse, may I say, and I was at the restaurant, Lassiter is blaming me for trying to kill Shawn, and I'm not, I wouldn't." Gus then broke down crying into his hands. Juliet pulled him into a hug.

"I suppose you think I'm involved as well; do you Lassiter?" Jules snapped.

"Well, you were there too, O'Hara," Lassiter bit back, rising from his seat. Henry also got up and stood in front of Lassiter.

"For the last time, Carlton, I am telling you to sit down. I don't believe that Gus would hurt Shawn, but with saying that," Henry then turned and faced Gus "we can't just dismiss what we do know, Gus, and that is you did go and get the drink and you did tell Shawn to drink it all up."

"I told you, that's what the nurse told me to say," Gus said his voice shaking.

"Ok, Mr. Guster, we will look into this nurse. McNab, take Mr. Guster out and see if he can point out this nurse and if she can confirm his story."

"Yes, Chief," McNab said leading Gus out of the room.

"Now, O'Hara, while I go out and see if I can find some information about Shawn, can you please take Henry's and Lassiter's statements."

"Yes, Chief," O'Hara said taken her note pad out.

The Chief walked out and up to the nurse's desk. She stood there for a moment, looking around and out of the corner of her eye, she was sure she saw someone she knew. Before she could make sure it was who she thought it was, a nurse came up to see what she wanted.

"Can I help you?" the young nurse asked.

"Yes, I'm Chief Vick, I was wondering if there was any news on Shawn Spencer, please."

The Chief watched as she typed on the computer. The nurse read what had come up. Looking up at the Chief the nurse then said that the doctor would like to talk to her. "He's in his office, Chief. I can take you there if you'd like."

"Yes, please," Chief Vick said concerned at what the doctor wanted to tell her.

The Chief followed the nurse to a closed door. She knocked, waited for a moment and then entered.

"Chief Vick is here for you, Doctor."

"Thank you, nurse, you may go. Please, Chief Vick, sit down." A gentle voice came from behind the desk.

Chief Vick walked over to the desk and took the seat in front of it. She watched the doctor with suspicious eyes. Then doctor looked back at her with confidence. He put his pen down and laced his fingers together and rested them on his chest.

"Chief, you have one of your men in here right now, correct?" he asked not once taking his eyes off her.

"Yes I do, Shawn Spencer, why?"

"He was brought in after a motor bike accident and he was also bitten by a spider. Is that also correct?"

"Yes, and as far as I know, he is in surgery at the moment because of something he drank in this hospital," Chief Vick replied a bit more blunt than she meant it to be.

"Yes, I know, but he wasn't taken to surgery. When I saw that it was acid in his mouth, I had him moved to a different room so no one would know where he was and treated him there. Now I want to know what you want to do."

"What do you mean, Doctor?" the Chief said as she felt her curiosity growing.

"Chief, it's evident that someone at this hospital is trying to kill him, so, what do you want to do until you find his attacker? You can keep him here and say he died on the table; or are you going to put guards on him?" The doctor was now leaning forward, waiting for her answer. "I need to know, so I can let the staff know what's happening."

"I see, what did happen to him, Doctor, and how is Shawn at the moment?" She wanted to know Shawn conditions before she decided on what she was going to do.

"He's stable, awake in fact. Apart from the spider bite and acid burns, he's doing really well. Things would have gone a different way if he had swallowed the acid. But since he didn't, he was only burnt around his lips and the tip of his tongue. We got to it quick enough that it won't do much damage," the doctor explained. "Is that what you wanted to know, Chief?"

"Yes, but I don't want any of your staff to know what's going on. Shawn's friend gave him the food and drink, but claims that he was given it by a nurse. So until we know a bit more, we keep all of this to ourselves, understand?" Chief Vick said with a firm voice.

"I understand, but I don't think any of this hospital staff would have done this."

"And I don't think anyone I know would have tried to kill Shawn, but I'm not letting them know either. What I want to know is if there is a way we can get a camera into the room before Shawn goes back in there; without anybody knowing of course."

"So we can keep an eye on him, right?" the doctor said with a gleam in his eye.

"That's right, Shawn can't know either. He might let the others know and one or two of them could be his attacker."

"Well, the room that he's in used to be the room we put people who needed to be watched twenty four seven, but didn't need us in the room all the time. So there is already a camera in it."

"Where does the feed go to?" Chief Vick said happy that the first part of her plan was easier to organise.

"To this office, in fact; it used to be a nurse's office." He got up and walked over to a cupboard. Opening the door, it revealed a screen inside. "Now let's see if this still works." He turned on the power button and after about minute the screen started to glow. Then, as clear day, the image of a room came into view.

Just then a nurse, along with O'Hara, walked in. It looked like the nurse was going over what had happened in the room. O'Hara was taking notes and then gave the nurse an evidence bag and nurse proceeded to put the bedding into the bag. Then both woman left and a new nurse come in and started to clean the room.

"Well that seems to do the job, well done, Doctor." The Chief was pleased that now they will be able to keep an eye on Shawn.

"You're welcome, Chief Vick. Now we will need someone you trust to stay here."

"I know just the man for the job and I will be the other, that way we will have twenty four hour watch and keep the number of people who knows to just us three."

"And I will be able to come in and relieve you and your officer, so you can have a break, if you know what I mean."

"Thank you, Doctor; I do know what you mean. Now, please excuse me, but I better get back. I'll send my man in first; his name is Officer McNab. When he gets here, you can send Shawn back to his room, if he's ready, that is."

"He's ready, Chief, he is ready. Thank you for letting me help you out with this," the doctor said as he went back to sit down.

As the Chief headed towards the door she stopped and turned around, she was curious about something. "Excuse me, Doctor, but I'm getting the feeling you have done this sort of things before."

"Chief Vick, my teacher and mentor was a very fine doctor and he was the medical consultant for the police in LA. His son was my best friend and he was a homicide detective on the police force. They often worked together and they let me tag along. So yes, Chief, I have done this sort of thing before," he said his eyes shining with memories.

"Ok, thank you." And with that the Chief walked out; she had to find McNab.

**Thank you for reading my story and for reviewing **


	10. The Plan is Put into Action

**Chapter 10:**** The Plan is Put into Action**

Chief Vick walked into the waiting room to find her people talking amongst themselves. The way the group suddenly stopped talking and looked at her, causing a deafening silence, made her think that she had just walked through the doors of an old tavern; the ones you see in old western movies. She cleared her throat with a cough and smoothed out the shocked look on her face.

"What's going on here, O'Hara?"

"Well," O'Hara started as she looked at McNab, 'we have confirmed that Gus did get the food from someone else, Chief."

"So you spoke to the nurses who gave him the food, then?"

"No, Chief," answered McNab, but seeing the look on the Chief's face he thought he should explain a little bit better. "We spoke to a few nurses who remember seeing Mr. Guster speak to who they thought was a nurse and her giving him a tray of something."

"Who they 'thought' was a nurse, didn't they know for sure?" asked the Chief.

"Apparently the hospital has changed a lot of staff lately and they just thought she was a new nurse that they hadn't yet met. No one could tell me who she was but the charge nurse did tell me that no new nurses started tonight. So looking at that, it looks like she may have just been someone dressed as a nurse, Chief."

"Well done, McNab. McNab, can I see you outside for a moment, please?" the Chief said

"Yes Chief." McNab then headed towards the door.

"Chief, before you and McNab disappear outside, can you tell us if you found out anything about Shawn?" Henry said which stopped McNab in his tracks.

"Oh, of course, Henry, I'm so sorry. The doctor informed me that Shawn should be back in his room soon. He has some damage to his lips, but he should be alright. But you aren't to try and get him to talk just yet. Now can I go?" Chief said with a low voice.

"Will you be putting a guard in his room?" Lassiter asked speaking for the first time since the Chief had entered.

"Yes and no, when we have all gone home, McNab is going to be on guard. Now I want to give him his instruction and send him home to get some rest." Seeing that Lassiter was about to say something else she continued. "I think the rest of us can handle being Shawn's guards the rest of the time, don't you, Detective?" she said narrowing her eyes at Lassiter.

"Yes, Chief, I'm sure we can," Lassiter said looking down at the floor.

"O'Hara, I want you to get that food and drink over to the lab, please."

"Yes, Chief, I'll do it straight away." She turned to Gus. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

"I want you to stay there for the results, understand?" Chief Vick then said.

"Oh, of course, Chief, sorry," O'Hara said she then quickly grabbed the items and was out the door. The Chief and McNab followed her, with the others watching them go.

"That was weird," Henry commented.

"Very," replied Lassiter.

"Huh, what's weird?" asked a very confused Gus.

"That the Chief's not putting a guard on Shawn, twenty four seven, for starters," Lassiter answered.

"And the way she was so vague about everything, including what the doctor said and asking O'Hara to leave," Henry added.

"But someone had to take the food to the lab, didn't they?" Gus said starting to feel a bit nervous.

"Yes, that's true. But if she is sending McNab home to rest so he can keep an eye on Shawn tonight, why not send it with him when he leaves?" replied Henry.

"Plus, what makes her think I'm leaving Shawn's side at all," Lassiter added taking a deep breath.

"You know I'm worrying even more now." Gus said looking back and forth between Lassiter and Henry.

"Yes, we do, but, Gus; it could be she has something planned and just not letting us know about it yet. We'll just have to wait and see," Henry said looking back at him. He then walked over and took his seat again. The others decided to do the same.

Outside, Chief Vick was going through the plan with McNab. He stood there listening and nodded his head with understanding.

"Now, McNab, the doctor is waiting for you in his office. I will come and relieve you soon and keep your eyes open, understand?" the Chief said

"Yes, Chief, I will." With that, McNab made his way to the doctor's office.

Chief Vick took out her phone and dialled the number she wanted and waited for the other person to answer.

She didn't have to wait long. "Chief, O'Hara here, is everything ok?" Chief Vick could hear the worry in O'Hara's voice.

"It's all fine, O'Hara. When you get back to the hospital, I want you to page me. But I do not want you to see the others first; I will explain it all to you when you get here. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Chief, do you still want me to wait for the results?"

"No, just come straight back here after you drop them off, bye." Just as the Chief hung up she saw Shawn being wheeled back into his room.

She went back into the waiting room and told the others. They all walked over and waited outside the door. When the doctor came out, he was a little surprise to see them.

"Well, let's go in and I'll let you know what has happened," the doctor said walking back into the room with the rest following.

The doctor walked over to Shawn, who was sitting up in bed. A gauze covered Shawn's lips and although he wasn't smiling, they all could see he was happy to see them by the look in his eyes.

"Right, I'm Dr. Stewart and Shawn is not to, under any circumstances, smile or talk. His lips have been badly burnt by a very powerful acid. So we, and especially Shawn, were very lucky he did not take a big drink and swallow the acid, otherwise the results would have been a lot worse." Dr. Stewart's eyes moved from one person to another.

"How bad is it really?" asked Lassiter.

"It's not as bad as it looks. The swelling on his lips will go down and he will have a loss of feeling and taste."

"Will there be scarring?" asked Gus knowing how much Shawn cares about his looks.

"We won't really know until the swelling goes down. Is there anything else?"

"Yes, will I be able to stay with him, or do I have to leave?" asked Lassiter

"I'm sorry, but visiting time is over and you will have to leave. You do have all day with him tomorrow and you can come back at eight in the morning," Dr. Stewart said looking at the Chief.

Shawn grabbed Dr. Stewart's arm, the fear in his eyes was screaming 'NO' and Shawn shook his head violently.

"It's alright, Shawn," the Chief said. Shawn looked at her confused. "McNab is going to be outside the door the whole time. Do you understand?"

Shawn slowly nodded his head to say yes, but the fear was still there.

"One by one, they said their goodbyes, until only the Chief and Lassiter were left.

Just as McNab walked in the Chief heard herself being paged.

"Come on, Lassiter, I'll walk you out." As she passed Shawn, she gave McNab a nod of her head.

"I'll just be outside the door, Shawn," McNab said and left the room. The plan was now in play and McNab headed back to the doctor's office.

**Thank you for reading my story and for reviewing **


	11. A Letter Under the Door

**Chapter 11:**** A Letter Under the Door. **

Chief Vick walked Lassiter to the lifts. She knew that he would have preferred to be with Shawn but the plan wasn't going to work if someone was with Shawn.

"Your plan, whatever it is, better work, Chief," Lassiter said as the doors of the lift slid open.

"I'm sorry, Detective?" the Chief asked narrowing her eyes as she looked at him.

"What I said is," Lassiter replied as he entered the lift, "whatever you're up to better work, I think you understand me now, Chief." He, too, narrowed his eyes, although the effect he was after was somewhat lost, due to the fact he was tired.

"I'm not sure what you mean, Detective, but if I was up to something, I assure you Shawn will be safe."

Lassiter looked at her for a couple more seconds, nodded and then walked into the lift. As the doors closed, Lassiter leaned against the wall, let out a sigh and wiped away a silent tear. This wasn't what he was expecting his second marriage to be, or that he would be going home by himself on his wedding night.

As he exited the hospital, Lassiter looked around the car park. He noticed a familiar looking car and O'Hara getting out of it. Now he was feeling a little bit better. It meant that the Chief also had O'Hara on board with her plan and he knew that O'Hara wouldn't let anything happen to Shawn. Lassiter didn't walk over to her; instead he just climbed into his car and drove home.

As O'Hara climbed out of the car, she saw Lassiter looking her way. But instead of walking over to her, he walked over to his car and drove off. Juliet let out a sigh of relief, as she walked into the hospital; she was so glad the Lassiter hadn't seen her and she didn't need to explain to him what she was doing back there. Once inside, O'Hara approached the information desk and had the lady there to page Chief Vick.

While she waited for the Chief to arrive, Juliet watched the people walk by. Some were nurses and doctors; others, had just finished visiting patients and were on their way home. A shiver ran down her back as she thought about the fact that anyone of these people could be out to hurt Shawn. That they could have just walked past her and she wouldn't have known until it was too late. O'Hara jumped a little when a hand was placed on her shoulder. Looking up, she saw it was Chief Vick.

"O'Hara, good to see you're back, follow me and I'll explain what's going on," The Chief said as she started to walk away.

"Yes, Chief," O'Hara replied as she stood and followed the Chief to the lifts.

They stood there waiting in silence for a minute until the door slide open and they walked into the lift. The Chief pushed the button for the floor Shawn was on. Only after the doors had closed did she address O'Hara again. Juliet just stood there listening to the Chief as she explained her plan.

"As you know someone is trying to hurt Mr. Spencer. So, I've sent everyone home except for you and McNab. Doctor Stewart has given us permission to use his office, which has a video link to the room Mr. Spencer is in. What I want you to do is take turns with McNab watching the feed and if anything, and I do mean anything, feels or looks off, get to that room straight away. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Chief, is the doctor's office close to Shawn's room?"

"Right next door; anything else you need to know?"

"Are we looking for anyone specific?"

"We don't know. It could be a woman, since it was a female dressed as a nurse who gave Mr. Guster the food and drink, or it could be more than one person. I really don't know, O'Hara, just keep your eyes open," the Chief said shaking her head.

"Yes, Chief, I understand."

Just then the doors slid open on their floor. Chief Vick led O'Hara over to the doctor's office and after knocking, they walked in to find McNab sitting in a chair that had been placed in front of the screen. A small table sat in front of him. Dr. Stewart was sitting at his desk going through some paperwork, but he looked up as the two woman approached.

"Chief, I see you're back and who is this lovely lady with you."

O'Hara couldn't help smile at the charm of this older doctor, he didn't seem at all disturbed with what was going on.

"This is Detective Juliet O'Hara. She will be helping with the surveillance. Detective this is Doctor Stewart."

"Pleased to meet you, Doctor Stewart," Juliet said as she shook the Doctor's hand.

"Likewise, Detective O'Hara," Doctor Stewart said smiling. "Now, Chief... Officer McNab grabbed a note book and pens from me so he can write down everything he sees, and we checked the video recorder and it works; so we also have it recording as well."

"Well done, Doctor, and you too, McNab," The Chief said as she walked over to McNab.

"Thank you, Chief, but it was the doctor's idea."

"Really, McNab, why thank you, Doctor."

"You're welcome, Chief. Now, I have to go and do my rounds, but if you need me just call." Doctor Stewart walked out of the office leaving the three officers alone.

"A very strange man, that Doctor Stewart," Chief Vick said as she watched him leave. After the door closed, she turned back to her two officers. "Now you two understand what I want of you?"

"Yes, Chief," both O'Hara and McNab answered.

"Good, now I'm going back to the station to follow up a few leads. Call me if anything happens and remember to take turns watching Mr. Spencer."

"Yes Chief, we will call if anything happens."

With that the Chief left hoping this wasn't going to be one of those long nights.

Meanwhile, after leaving the hospital, Lassiter didn't want to go to the house Shawn had gotten them. He didn't feel he had the right to go there without Shawn so he just found himself driving around the city. After a while he decided to go back to his little apartment and see if he could get some sleep. He knew if he was tired, he wasn't going to be any good to help Shawn and right now, that was who he needed to concentrate on.

He pulled up into the drive way, climbed out, locked the doors and walked up the path to the front door. A cool, gentle breeze had started to blow and Lassiter stood there, letting its coolness to surround him in a form of calmness as he leaned against the door frame. After what had felt like hours, he found the key and let himself in.

The apartment was in complete darkness, so he reached over and turned on the nearest light switch. The sudden brightness stunned his eyes for a minute, so he just stood there in the door way, while he waited for his eyes to adjust. To move the procedure along, Lassiter lowered his head, closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose.

Without looking up he slowly opened his eyes and found that he could see a lot better. In fact he could see a letter that looked like it had been pushed under the door. He proceeded to pick it up, close the door and walk into the living room. Placing the letter down on the table beside his favourite chair, he poured himself a drink of scotch and then sat down. After taking a few sips, his eyes wandered back to letter.

Picking it up, he gave it a good looking over. The envelope was a pale pink with a light purple bow printed on it. Holding it up to his nose, he could smell a faint whiff of perfume; a perfume that seemed familiar. Opening the envelope he found a sheet of paper that looked and smelled just like the envelope. Opening it up he was a little surprised to find hand writing he knew very well, maybe too well. As he read the letter the more concerned he became.

"_To my darling Carlton,_

_I have been watching you and that man you call Spencer. It has me very concerned, that he is leading you from the straight and narrow road to a life of deception, lies and sin._

_I have wanted to warn you, but it is evident that his has some kind of control over you and I am only guessing that you wouldn't listen to me even if I try to talk to you._

_So do not worry about it, I am going to set you free of his control, by eliminating to problem at the source. I hope once you have your mind free of his effects you will be able to forgive me._

_I will always love you."_

**Thank you for reading my story and for reviewing **


	12. Racing to Save Shawn

**Chapter 12:**** Racing to Save Shawn**

After he read the letter for the third time, Lassiter sat there for a moment, letting the meaning sink-in. He suddenly realised that he had seen her car in the hospital car park as he was leaving. He shook his head to try and clear it only to find the image outside the restaurant appearing and he then realised her car was also there. Jumping from his chair he pulled his phone from one of his pockets as he placed the letter into another. After he had unlocked his car and had gotten in, he dialled the Chief's phone.

"Detective Lassiter, didn't I tell you to go home and get some sleep."

"Yes you did, Chief, but this is important."

"It better be, Detective."

"I know who is trying to hurt Shawn."

"You do?"

"Yes, it my ex-wife Victoria, her car was at the restaurant where Shawn and I got married and it was in the car park of the hospital when I left. I'm on my way there now."

"Are you sure it was her, Detective?"

"Yes! She's left me a letter which is pretty much a confession."

"Ok Lassiter, I'll meet you there. Under no circumstances do I want you entering the hospital without me. DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME, DETECTIVE!" the Chief said in a tone that left no chance of negotiation.

"Yes, Chief, but please hurry."

"I will." As soon as the Chief hung up on Lassiter she rang O'Hara's phone.

"Chief, do you have something for us?" O'Hara asked a little surprised the Chief had rang so soon.

"Yes I do. Lassiter is on his way to the hospital, he believes that it is his ex wife Victoria who is trying to hurt Mr. Spencer."

"Why would she..."

"I don't know, O'Hara. All I know is what Lassiter told me and that he's sure her car was at the place where he and Mr. Spencer got married and he said that he saw it in the car park of the hospital when he left. Do you know what she looks like?"

"No, I don't... just a minute, Chief. McNab, do you know what Victoria Lassiter looks like?"

With a puzzled look, McNab nodded to O'Hara.

"McNab says he knows what she looks like, Chief."

"Good, send him out to see if he can see her. You stay with the monitor; Victoria Lassiter has long, straight, light brown hair. She is about six foot, three inches tall and is very skinny. O'Hara, do not let her anywhere near Mr. Spencer."

Understood, Chief, see you when you get here." With that O'Hara hung up and turned to McNab. "The Chief wants you to go out and see if you can find Detective Lassiter's ex wife anywhere around here. Detective Lassiter is on his way and he is sure that she is the one who is trying to hurt Shawn. If you find her you are to restrain her. McNab, did you hear me?"

"Yes, Detective O'Hara, I heard you and I've already found her." McNab said as he pointed towards the monitor.

Victoria Lassiter was standing over Shawn's body, just staring at him. Suddenly, she raised her hand and the gleam of a knife, reflected on the screen and as she brought down her arm, Shawn's hand shot up and grabbed her on the wrist. As the struggle continued, there was no one in the office to see it. Both O'Hara and McNab had bolted out of the room and were just now entering Shawn's.

With guns raised, they both busted in.

"Move away from Mr. Spencer and put the knife down," O'Hara commanded.

Victoria just kept on staring at Shawn. She was determined to kill him and nothing was going to get in her way. O'Hara indicated for McNab to move around to the other side of the room. As his shadow moved across the bed, it distracted Victoria a little, which allowed Shawn to push her away. Victoria recovered quickly and was moving towards him fast, with McNab also moving to get in between them.

McNab's attempt to stop her was met with the blade of the knife across his wrist. Just as Victoria once again raised her hand to strike at Shawn, O'Hara tackled her to the ground. There was a small struggle and then both women were still.

"JULIET!" shouted Shawn and then moaned in pain from his injured mouth.

Chief Vick and Lassiter had just arrived on the floor, and they were talking to Doctor Stewart when they heard Shawn cry out. All three raced to the room to find McNab trying to stop the flow of blood from his wrist and Shawn was trying to get off the bed to get to where O'Hara and Victoria were laying.

Doctor Stewart quickly stuck his head out of the door and yelled for help. He then went to McNab and gave him a cloth to put on his cut. By this time some nurses had entered the room. A couple helped get Shawn back onto the bed and took over with McNab. Doctor Stewart, Chief Vick and Lassiter tended to O'Hara and Victoria.

Victoria was lying on top of O'Hara, who had a pool of blood starting to form under her. Neither of women was moving and when, with the help of Lassiter, they rolled Victoria off O'Hara, it was revealed that it was Victoria who was bleeding, as she had the knife embedded into her side. As the doctor put his fingers on O'Hara's neck to check for a pulse, she let out a quiet groan. Satisfied that O'Hara was alive he then checked Victoria and also found a pulse. With the help of Lassiter and a few of the nurses they managed to get Victoria onto a gurney and under police guard, she was sent off to the ER. Then Doctor Stewart turned his attention back to O'Hara who was now sitting in a wheel chair.

"Ok, Detective, tell me, how many fingers, am I holding up?"

O'Hara squinted trying to concentrate on the question.

"Three, I think..."

"I think you might have a concussion and that means you will be staying with us for a little while.

I'm going to see about getting her admitted, along with your Officer McNab. The..." he pursed his lips and looked at Shawn and after a minute he returned his attention back to the Chief. "Other lady, I'm sure she won't be going anywhere soon."

"Thank you, Doctor Stewart; I'll see you soon, O'Hara."

Doctor Stewart nodded his head and started to wheel O'Hara towards the door. He stopped and turned back to them.

"You can stay here tonight, Detective Lassiter, if you'd like..." He smiled and then continued to wheel O'Hara out, closing the door behind him.

"Well, that was strange..." Chief Vick started to say as she turned to look at Lassiter and Shawn. But, upon seeing that Lassiter had lain down beside Shawn and both of them had fallen asleep, she too, quietly exited the room smiling.

**Thank you for reading my story and for reviewing **


	13. Finally Going Home

**Chapter 13:**** Finally Going Home.**

Chief Vick sat at her desk; it had been a long three weeks, but it seemed like things were starting to look up. McNab had gotten out of hospital after only four days. He did have to have a blood transfusion due to blood loss and was then off work for another week before returning to light duty. O'Hara ended up in the hospital for two weeks. The slight concussion had turned out to be a little more severe then they first thought and tomorrow will be her first day back at work; she too, will be on light duty for at least another two weeks.

But that wasn't what today was about. Today, Shawn was getting out of hospital and although she had visited him frequently, she was glad to know he was really ok. This, in turn, also meant that Lassiter was ok too. Two days after Victoria tried to kill Shawn she found out that when Lassiter wasn't allowed to stay with Shawn, he was wandering around the station. It went on for the whole three weeks. So she had decided to give them her wedding present, which was more time off, so they could go on their honeymoon.

After all, they weren't needed for a trial. Victoria hadn't survived the surgery and with the testimony from Doctor Stewart and the video, the inquiry into her death had cleared everyone from any wrong doing and showed that she was guilty of attempted murder. Chief Vick couldn't help but smile, as she remembered when they had searched Victoria's house and found the police uniform. It had turned out to be one of Lassiter's old ones, back when he was still in uniform. Who could have thought that Lassiter was ever that small?

Chief Vick was brought out of her thoughts, when she realised that she had been staring at Henry Spencer, who was standing in the door way of her office. Feeling very embarrassed, she tried to busy herself with some paper work. Henry just smiled at her.

"Too late for that, I caught you daydreaming," Henry said jokingly.

"I don't know what you mean, Mr. Spencer," Chief Vick said as she rummaged through one of the desk drawers.

"Really... and here I was thinking about driving you to the hospital. I guess you're too busy to go then."

"What, no, no I'm ready," she said with a sigh. "I'm sorry, Henry, it's just..."

"Karen, don't worry about it. Let's just go and get Shawn out of that place and into his and Carlton's place."

"Ok, let's go. Did you book the hotel room for them?"

"Yes I did. Gus, Juliet and McNab are over at the house setting everything up, so don't worry."

"Sorry, Henry, but I'm a woman, I'm a mother and I am the Chief of Police, I can't help but worry."

"That'll be right. I was always told, never to try and fight with a woman. You'll always win with woman logic." Henry said laughing.

"Henry, really, sometimes... come on let's get going, or they will have left before we get there."

"You command, I shall obey, my lady," Henry said holding the door open for her.

Laughing, Chief Vick just walked out into the bullpen. Her laughter stopped, when she noticed just about all the officers were looking at her. Then one of them walked up to her.

"Chief, we... we all were wondering if you and Mr. Spencer could sign this, and give it to Detective Lassiter and Shawn for us." He handed over a very large card.

Opening it, she was surprised to find the card read, 'CONGRADULATION ON YOUR MARRIAGE' and just about everyone at the station had signed it. In the middle of the card was a cheque for a very large amount of money, which had been made out to Lassiter.

"We found out you were going to give them some more time off from work so they could go on their honeymoon and that Mr. Spencer had paid for their hotel somewhere. And we wanted them to know that we accept their marriage, so we did a collection for them."

"Thank you all for this," Henry said after a minute. "I'm sure they will be happy to hear it."

"Yes, I'm sure they will be glad to know when they get back to work, that no one is going to treat them any differently than before. Thank you all for this." And with that both Chief Vick and Henry signed the card and left.

They arrived at the hospital, just as Lassiter and Shawn were walking to Lassiter's car. Chief Vick pulled in beside them.

"Hey, Dad, Chief," Shawn said with a small smile. Even though he was going home, his lips were still healing and they still hurt a bit.

"Chief, Henry? We weren't expecting you," Lassiter said worried that something was wrong.

"Well we thought we might help you two get settled, after all, Shawn is still my son you know."

"DAD, Please..." Shawn said giving Lassiter a sideways glance.

"I do remember that he was your son, long before he was my husband, Henry. But I can look after him, you know."

"Yes, I know that, but the Chief wanted to talk to you as well about something," Henry said quickly. Karen gave Henry the look that said 'thank you very much'.

"What do you want to talk about, Chief," asked Shawn.

"Let's just get you back home first, Shawn, and then I'll tell you."

"Ok, but you better stick to us like glue, to find where our new place is," Shawn said climbing into the car.

"What does he mean by that, Carlton?" Henry asked.

"Oh, we had a new place to move into when we got married. So that's where were going right now."

"No, you can't," Chief Vick said.

"Why?" asked Shawn.

"Because..." Chief Vick looked at Henry and then back at the two men. Letting out a sigh, she knew she would have to tell them. "Because we didn't know about the other house, and Guster, O'Hara and McNab have set up a welcome home party at Lassiter's place."

"Oh!" was all Lassiter could say.

"There will be pineapples there, won't there?" asked Shawn

"Yes, Shawn there is a lot of food made from pineapples," Henry answered.

"Carlton, please..." Shawn said looking at him with his puppy dog eyes.

"Ok, Shawn, we'll go back to my old place. Go on Shawn, hop in. We following you, or are you following us?"

"You can lead, Carlton," Henry replied.

As they pulled up at the apartment block, it seems very quiet. And even though Shawn and Lassiter knew what was going to happen, they still jumped when the lights suddenly came on and a group of people jumped out shouting 'SURPRISE'. In fact Shawn jumped into Lassiter arms, which ended up getting everyone roaring with laughter.

Just as the party was coming to the end, Henry got up to toast the couple. It took a few tries, but in the end he got everyone's attention.

"Shawn, you are my only son and even though I don't say it much, I do love you. Carlton, the first time I met you, I just had this feeling you were going to be trouble, how much, I didn't know until now. You two snuck off and got married without telling us and that hurt, but now we are here celebrating it. So, would you like your presents?"

"Of course we do, Dad!" Shawn shouted.

"Oh, Shawn, right, from Chief Vick, you have four weeks off for your honeymoon. From me, I have paid for your honeymoon, but with that said, any money you over spend comes back to you to pay." Everyone laughed at that. "From Gus and Juliet, they are going to look after your place for you. So you're going to have to give them the right address. Now this last one is from your fellow officers." Henry held up the card. "Apparently they did a collection for you two and there is a cheque in there, so don't lose it, Shawn," Henry said as he handed Shawn the card. "So, all that is left to say is congratulation to you, Head Detective Carlton Lassiter and Shawn Spencer. May you both, make each other very happy."

And from somewhere in the crowd a voice rang out.

"HIP HIP, HOORAY!"

**The End**

**Thank you for reading my story and for reviewing. **

**The sequel is up and it is called, 'Shot by the Past'.**


End file.
